


Pillow Fight with the Avengers

by avengers_fics



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Absolute Dorks, Avengers - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Pillow Fight, pillow fight with the avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengers_fics/pseuds/avengers_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>first one shots are always shitty, but hey i mean i tried :) basically you (reader) and the avengers have a pillow fight with some reader/captain america fluff towards the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Fight with the Avengers

“Y/n! Can you come and get something for me!” Steve called your name as you rounded the corner in the hallway to the living room. The couches were unoccupied, as well as the kitchen stools.

Your eyebrows furrowed as you realized that he was no where in sight. “Ste-” Your question was cut off by a smack to the face with a feathery pillow.

“Pillow fight!” Natasha’s voice filled the air right before the chaos officially broke out. You couldn’t see much considering there were feathers everywhere, but you were sure that you heard Thor’s thunderous laugh from somewhere to your left. Bucky was finally smiling and laughing with everyone as Steve hit him in his mid-section with a full pillow that spewed its contents everywhere on impact. Clint and Natasha had been throwing so many feathers, that you could just barely make out the shape of Thor’s hammer smashing into the pillow that Bruce was throwing at him- now THAT made a lot of feathers fly.

You had the brilliant idea of pulling out your power to fly, and it worked out pretty well. You hovered over the pillow fight Tony, Bucky, and Steve were having, and threw a pillow at the top of Tony’s head, as hard as you could. More laughter came from all around. You suddenly got hit in the back of the head with a pillow that ricocheted off of Thor’s hammer, and you fell hard.

Before Steve could even register what was happening, he caught you before you hit the hard-wood floor. The fighting all around you seemed to blur out while you made eye contact with Steve. His eyes shifted from your eyes to your lips, and he leaned in before you had a chance to. The kiss was short and sweet, and it didn’t really attract any attention from the others except Natasha who just smirked.

With Bucky’s loud laughter, you all failed to realize that Fury was standing at the door with files in his hands. His mouth hung open, and he muttered something like “These shitheads…” while he sauntered away.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! please check out our tumblr as well @avengers-fics :) -K


End file.
